Time Lapse
by Yasota
Summary: Aku yang memulai semua ini. Kau hanya berusaha mengikuti. Namun pada akhirnya aku yang tidak bisa melakukannya. Air mataku pun terjatuh saat kupikir kau benar-benar telah pergi. CHANTAO! GS! EXO! CHANYEOL! TAO!
1. Chapter 1

TIME LAPSE

...

Chapter 1

"The Beginning"

.

.

RINGG

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Mataku bergerak melirik sekilas siswa laki-laki yang berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan terpaksa setelah memastikan guru telah datang. Meletakkan pembatas halaman di 52, sebelum kututup buku novel yang sedang kubaca. Sedangkan teman sebangku ku, Baekhyun, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan santai dan segera duduk disampingku sebelum ibu Kim benar-benar tiba.

"Kau terlambat lagi."

Baekhyun melepaskan tas yang berada dipunggungnya,"Kurasa hanya kau satu-satunya yang datang tepat waktu di SMA buangan ini, Zitao."

Aku mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun hanya untuk memperhatikan ibu Kim yang memasuki kelas. Setiap hentakkan heels yang digunakannya berhasil memekakkan telinga, itu yang seluruh siswa katakan.

Aku mempunyai prinsip bahwa sebejat-bejatnya seorang siswa SMA, jangan pernah kau menghina guru yang mengajarimu ilmu. Terdengar seperti tipikal siswa teladan yang tidak pernah bolos dan selalu mengerjakan PR di rumah. Ya, aku sadar diriku sangat membosankan. Untuk itu, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun.

Terlebih di sekolah buangan ini.

Cara berpikirku berbeda. Prinsip yang tertanam dalam kepalaku sangat kolot dan tidak seperti mayoritas siswa disini. Aku malu untuk mengakui ini, tapi aku takut jika pemikiran ini hanya akan membuat diriku dijauhi oleh teman-teman yang lain. Jadi, walaupun aku sangat membencinya, aku hanya akan diam menikmati makan siangku dengan tenang.

Seperti sekarang.

**BRAKK**

**PRANG**

Sesuatu yang besar dan berat mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh ke depan dan sialnya wajahku masuk ke dalam semangkuk salad yang sedang kumakan. Sedangkan piring makanan Baekhyun terjatuh karena meja terdorong hingga mengenai perutnya. Meski aku tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun saat ini, bisa kurasakan aura kemarahannya menguar dan menyebabkan suhu ruangan ini menjadi panas.

"Aku berulang kali memberitahumu, jika kau ingin membuat keributan lakukan diluar sana! Kau menghancurkan moodku!" Sepertinya Baekhyun menendang kursinya kebelakang karena aku bisa mendengar suara debuman keras. Sudah pasti Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa bisa menghabiskan makan siangnya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Zi?"

Kurasakan kepalaku terangkat. Kyungsoo, teman satu gengku yang sedari tadi duduk disampingku, membantuku untuk membersihkan krim salad yang menempel di wajah dan rambutku dengan tisu. Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa yang kembali berulah meski aku sudah tahu pasti jawabannya.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan angkuh, bertanya seolah-olah yang baru saja ia lakukan bukan apa-apa. Satu lagi, prinsip yang aku pegang teguh, yaitu aku sangat membenci orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan orang ini merupakan salah satunya.

Dia seorang pembully ulung. Menciptakan keributan sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

Aku sangat ingin membantu Jinho, lelaki yang dibully oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi.. aku tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari geng. Maksudku teman-temanku pasti akan menjauhiku karena sebenarnya kami sendiri adalah geng terkenal tidak hanya di sekolah tetapi juga di luar. Relasi kami cukup luas dan yang terpenting, kami juga suka membully orang lain. Meski aku tidak banyak ikut campur tapi teman-temanku mengenaliku sebagai Zitao yang dingin dan mematikan.

Hal itu bermula saat diriku berani melawan Jessica, kakak kelas sekaligus ketua gengku sebelumnya. Semua temanku mengganggap hal yang kulakukan keren. Mereka sampai mengira aku ketua geng di sekolahku yang sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, mungkin ini sedikit narsis, tapi banyak siswa yang mengejarku karena mereka bilang aku sangat cantik. Mungkin karena alasan ini, aku bisa terjebak ke dalam geng yang sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipku.

Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah.

Rahasia yang kututup rapat. Sebelumnya aku pernah dibully dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Sangat egois tapi aku hanya ingin bahagia disini. Aku dan keluargaku tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Mereka tidak lagi peduli padaku sejak diriku 'berubah'. Aku benar-benar sendirian dan aku tidak ingin menyulitkan diri sendiri dengan membuat masalah yang bisa kuhindari.

.

.

Bukankah aku bilang tidak ingin mencari masalah?

Tapi disinilah diriku sekarang. Menarik lengan siswa yang sebelumnya diserang Chanyeol di kantin dan membawanya bersembunyi dibalik dinding toilet.

"Kau harus melaporkan ini ke guru. Jika perlu, aku bisa menemanimu sepulang sekolah nanti. Bagaimana?"

Jinho menatapku ketakutan,

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Zitao? Kau pikir sekolah akan bertindak? Kenapa kau membawaku ke toilet perempuan? Apa kau bersama gengmu?!" Suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat dan tanganku terhempas saat dia sudah berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya menatap sendu kepergiannya.

Setelahnya, sekelompok siswa perempuan memasuki toilet. Aku berpura-pura sedang bercermin dan memoles liptint. Kudengar salah satu dari mereka berkata,

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu disini? Apa kau baru saja membullynya, Zitao?"

Aku segera meletakkan liptint ke dalam saku dan berjalan keluar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

.

.

"Berikan kami sebotol lagi!"

Xiumin berteriak dengan nyaring hingga terdengar sampai di tempat aku duduk sekarang, meski musik berdentum dengan keras. Mereka semua berkumpul di sofa sedangkan aku disini menyendiri dengan anggurku sembari memperhatikan bartender meracik minuman sekaligus menikmati pemandangan malam kota dibawah sana.

Hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku,

"Zitao, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Itu suara Yixing.

Aku bisa mengenali dari aksen chinanya yang masih sangat kental.

Aku pun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seseorang yang sudah kekenal berdiri dihadapanku,"Aku sudah mengenalnya. Anak pindahan sebulan lalu. Chanyeol."

Mataku kembali fokus pada gelas anggur yang kumainkan, membelakangi mereka.

"Ya, dia sama sepertimu," Yixing berbisik ditelingaku,"Anak pindahan."

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," Yixing berteriak dari kejauhan. Rupanya dia sudah kembali ke gerombolan manusia bodoh itu lagi,"Bersenang-senanglah!"

Kulihat dari ekor mata, Chanyeol duduk disebelahku, menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku mengenalmu. Huang Zitao. SMP Joensong. Benar?"

**DEG**

Tubuhku seketika membeku meski suhu malam ini tidak turun satu derajat pun.

Tanpa sadar tanganku meremas gelas yang kupegang. Aku takut semuanya terbongkar. Masa laluku. Aku belum siap kembali ke masa itu. Aku tidak ingin kembali. Siapa sebenarnya pria yang sedang tersenyum bodoh disampingku ini? Iya, dia Chanyeol. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada siswa yang bernama Chanyeol di SMP Joensong. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya-

"Wow.. Apa tebakanku benar?" Lihatlah wajah sumringahnya itu,"Padahal aku hanya menyebutnya secara asal."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

Kuharap dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dia sepertinya tipikal lelaki yang tidak pernah mendapat penolakan sebelumnya. Terlalu mudah. Dia mengatakan suka dengan sangat mudah.

Meletakkan tangan di dagu sebagai tumpuan, aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Baik, apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

"Dirimu."

Matanya menatapku begitu lekat seolah-olah ingin menelanjangiku,

"Tepatnya aku menyukai tubuhmu."

_._

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirts_

_I can still feel your arms_

_._

Dia benar-benar menelanjangiku.

Tidak kusangka malam ini akan kuhabiskan dengan bercinta bersama pria bernama Chanyeol. Jika kau sangka aku benar-benar menyukainya, kau salah besar. Kurasa aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Menikmati rasanya bercinta yang akan membawamu ke surga dunia, itulah yang mereka katakan. Aku belum pernah melakukannya.

Chanyeol, dia yang pertama.

"Maaf sudah mengambilnya darimu," Kami berbincang setelahnya,"Aku tidak menyangka masih ada seorang perawan di SMA Kaisen. Menarik."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Mengalihkan topik, aku mengenakan celana jeans kembali dan menarik resletingnya.

Sejak aku memutuskan untuk bercinta dengannya, aku tidak akan menaruh harapan banyak. Menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Chanyeol lelaki bejat dari yang terbejat. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika ternyata diam-diam dia merekam adegan panas kami kemudian mengunggahnya di internet.

"Mengajakmu berkencan."

Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Chanyeol menyibak selimut lalu berjalan menghampiriku dengan keadaan tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun,"Biar aku yang menentukan apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak."

"Baik, kalau begitu.."

Sedikit terkejut saat kurasakan Chanyeol menarik pengait bra ku dan membantu memasangnya dari belakang,"Kurasa aku yang akan tidak menyukainya. Jadi jawabannya tetap tidak." Lanjutku.

Bergerak mengambil bajuku di lantai, mencoba membuka percakapan baru"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhku kebelakang untuk menatapnya. Jarinya menyapu bibirku sensual. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menarik tubuhku mendekat. Dikecupnya bibirku, hingga perlahan turun ke leher,

Dan berhenti tepat di telinga,

"Kurasa tubuhmu memberikan jawaban yang sebaliknya. Dia menyukaiku. Jangan kau siksa dia dengan menghindariku."

A

ku mendorong Chanyeol sedikit menjauh kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak bisa memilikinya."

"Jadi?"

"Kau mengatakan aku bisa memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatimu?" Chanyeol menarik daguku hingga kami kembali berciuman.

Kali ini aku benar-benar mendorongnya menjauh dan hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh. Kembali memasang baju yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda dan meninggalkan kamar untuk bergabung menikmati pesta bersama yang lain.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maapin aku malah kambek dengan ff baruTT

Udah bikin chap selanjutnya buat love me right ko, tapi ya gitu, merasa belum puas jadi mau diedit dulu

Ada yg masih nungguin ga?

.

Terus terus gimana sama ff time lapse ini? Pada suka ga?

Btw aku juga ngepost ini di wattpad, kalo ada yg mau baca lwt wattpad juga bisa, liat aja di yasota_s ya

Makasih yg udah mampir buat baca

Thank y'all


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak bisa memilikinya."

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menarik daguku hingga kami kembali berciuman sebelum melanjutkan,"Kau mengatakan aku bisa memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatimu?"

Aku mendorongnya menjauh dan hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh. Kembali memasang baju yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda dan meninggalkan kamar untuk bergabung menikmati pesta bersama yang lain.

.

.

**TIME LAPSE  
Chapter 2**

"**Unwanted Feelings"**

**.**

**.**

Kalian pasti tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikirku.

Bercinta dengan begitu mudah, bersedia melakukannya tanpa komitmen.

Sejak kedua orangtuaku bertengkar tiada henti, saat itu aku masih berusia 10 tahun. Mereka melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ada saatnya itu benar-benar parah ketika aku juga harus menghadapi pembullyan di sekolah. Aku hanya berharap mereka bisa bercerai secepatnya dan menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berkesudahan ini.

Ya, sebut saja aku trauma. Aku tidak ingin menjalin suatu hubungan meski aku benar-benar jatuh cinta sekalipun. Itu prinsip ketiga yang kupegang teguh hingga saat ini.

Dan sepertinya pria yang sedang berada dihadapanku ini tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Bisa kau berikan aku alasannya?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu sedikit?"

Chanyeol tetap menatapku meski aku mengacuhkannya demi membaca sinopsis buku feminist yang sepertinya akan kupinjam,

"Aku tahu penyebabnya sekarang,"

Aku tahu Chanyeol sedang membaca judul buku yang sedang aku pegang,"Buku seperti ini yang mempengaruhimu. Perempuan bisa hidup tanpa seorang lelaki, mereka bilang. Bukan begitu?"

Satu lagi prinsipku, jangan pernah bicara dengan orang bodoh. Sebagai gantinya, kuletakkan buku itu kembali ke dalam rak-

sebelum menarik Chanyeol untuk kukecup bibir manisnya,

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku muak mendengar suaramu."

Kuambil kembali buku itu dan pergi dari sana.

.

**GREP**

.

Chanyeol menarik tanganku hingga berhasil membalikkan tubuhku. Aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya lagi sekarang. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat hingga akhirnya bibirnya sudah melumat bibirku dengan sedikit bergairah.

"Ini baru yang disebut ciuman," Chanyeol menyeringai ditengah-tengah ciuman kami,"Bukan berarti aku meremehkan kemampuanmu."

_**.**_

_**Bugh**_

.

Kupukul kepalanya dengan buku ditanganku,"Pergilah,"

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya,

"Dan jangan mengikutiku."

.

.

_**Time won't fly**_

_**It's like I'm paralyzed by it**_

_**It was rare**_

_**I remember it all too well**_

.

.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir cepat saat ada yang menarik tanganku secara tiba-tiba. Hampir saja aku melayangkan pukulan pada orang itu. Karena siapa lagi yang akan menarikmu masuk ke dalam gang sempit sepulang sekolah jika bukan penculik lah pelakunya?

Tetapi akhirnya aku hanya menghela napas lelah saat melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapanku ini,"Apa maumu?"

.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

.

Mulutku yang ingin menyumpahinya harus terhenti. Belum sempat menjawab Chanyeol sudah menarikku menyusuri jalan tikus yang sempit ini. Hingga diujung gang kutemukan sebuah mobil berwarna kuning cerah terparkir disana, begitu menyilaukan dibawah sinar mentari senja.

"Milikmu?"

"Ya," Chanyeol membuka pintu kursi penumpang,"Masuklah."

Aku tidak segera masuk ke dalam. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Dia memegang kedua pundakku dan mendorongku masuk.

Chanyeol harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbicara padaku yang sudah duduk manis didalam,"Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Ditutupnya pintu sebelum dia berjalan memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil pun melaju ditemani musik yang mendukung suasana. Ini perjalanan pertamaku setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku membuka kaca jendela dan menikmati angin menerpa wajahku. Kulirik Chanyeol yang menyetir dan terus tersenyum melihatku.

"Fokuslah menyetir, Chanyeol." Tegurku karena aku tidak ingin mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan bersamanya.

"Kau tahu, Zitao," Chanyeol menatap lurus ke jalan,"Kau sangat indah."

Ada apa dengan ucapan manisnya yang tiba-tiba ini? Dia pikir aku akan termakan rayuan itu?

Dia tidak harus melakukannya jika ini hanya untuk seks.

"Seindah apa diriku dimatamu?" Ucapku memilih untuk ikut dalam permainannya.

.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya terlihat berpikir.

.

"Aku tidak yakin," Chanyeol lebih terlihat sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri ketimbang denganku dan itu membuatku merinding,"Sebenarnya, aku sama sepertimu. Aku tidak pernah mau terikat dalam hubungan apapun. Itu sangat merepotkan, bukan begitu?"

Aku tertawa bersamanya,"Kurasa dari situ juga lah kau mendapatkan gelar brengsekmu."

.

"Tapi itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu," Lanjut Chanyeol tanpa memedulikan ucapanku. Membuat tawaku perlahan terhenti, hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar,"Biasanya aku akan menahan diri untuk tidak mengejar gadis karena aku ingin terlihat keren. Tapi denganmu, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku takut kau akan pergi. Keindahanmu menyilaukan hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih..

.

Kurasa seindah itulah kau dimataku."

.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya yang terasa begitu meyakinkan.

.

"Dari semua wanita yang kutiduri sebenarnya kau masih kalah cantik dari mereka, kau tahu," Goda Chanyeol tertawa, meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya,"Jadi, kapan kau akan berhenti bermain-main? Tidakkah kau takut aku akan berpaling?"

.

Ya. Aku tahu itu.

.

Justru inilah yang kukhawatirkan. Aku takut kau akan berpaling maka dari itu aku tidak akan pernah serius dan mengganggap semua ini hanyalah main-main. Aku belum siap kecewa.

.

Aku hanya tidak ingin terluka.

.

"Maka aku akan mencari penggantimu," Ucapku tenang berusaha menyembunyikan keraguanku,"Dan masalahpun selesai. Sederhana sekali bukan?"

.

Ya.

.

Chanyeol akan berpaling. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba. Daripada memikirkan itu sekarang bolehkah aku menikmati setiap detik waktuku bersamanya saat ini? Kurasa aku menjadi lupa dan mulai serakah. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Zitao.

.

Kau yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan hatimu dimiliki olehnya.

.

.

_**But you can't control it**_

_**Because I, to you, was the best thing that ever happened**_

.

.

Aku melihatnya dimana-dimana.

.

Kapanpun.

.

Dimanapun.

.

Aku sedang melakukan peregangan tangan saat harus melihat senyum bodoh itu lagi.

.

"Sepertinya jam olahrga kita bersamaan. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh,"

Baekhyun datang kemudian mencoba merangkul leher Chanyeol tetapi menyerah saat tinggi badan tidak berpihak padanya.

Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun merangkul pinggang lelaki itu.

"Ya, karena kau bodoh," Aku menimpali, berusaha fokus pada perbincangan ini tetapi interaksi mereka menggangguku.

Terlebih saat Chanyeol juga melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

.

"Kupikir kalian tidak.. dekat?"

.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Melirik Chanyeol sejuta makna,"Mungkin kami cukup dekat," Baekhyun lantas berjinjit-

dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

.

**CUP**

.

"Hampir saja guru Kang melihatnya,"

.

Lega Baekhyun karena mereka hampir saja tertangkap basah sedang berciuman di sudut timur lapangan sekolah.

Tapi di sekolah buangan seperti ini, mana ada yang peduli?

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun." Ujarku.

Baekhyun berpindah memegang kedua pundakku, berusaha menenangkanku yang sebenarnya tetap bersikap tenang.

Atau mungkin tidak,

"Dia hanya bermain-main denganku, Zitao. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia ajak serius itu kau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan kedua pundakku.

Aku menatap keduanya tidak mengerti dan bagus sekali karena Chanyeol menjelaskan tanpa aku harus meminta,

"Sama seperti kau yang hanya ingin bermain-main denganku," Chanyeol bersedekap sebelum melanjutkan,"Seperti itulah hubunganku dan Baekhyun."

Tunggu, kupikir dia bisa menerima pilihanku? Dan sekarang dia berusaha melakukan pembalasan? Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah jika dia tidak melibatkan teman baikku dalam hal ini.

"Jadi," Aku menarik napas karena kesal,"Bisa aku anggap ini sebagai caramu agar kita impas? "

"Kekanakan sekali, bukan?"

.

Baekhyun lompat kegirangan.

.

"Ya, kekanakan sekali. Itu sebabnya aku tidak akan pernah berkencan dengan bocah yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda," Aku mengucapkannya penuh penekanan tanpa melepaskan tatapanku pada Chanyeol.

.

Dan tiba-tiba aku menyesali perkataanku.

.

Kau yang bersikeras untuk tidak menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, Zitao. Harusnya kau yang tahu betul cara bermainnya. Ini konyol. Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun disini. Meski dia sudah melibatkan teman baikmu sendiri.

.

"Hanya dua tahun lebih muda dan kau menyebutku bocah?"

.

Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendengus melihat wajah bodoh itu.

.

Sedangkan kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya berhasil membuatku benar-benar panas,"Dan kau harus tau Zitao, bahkan bukan hanya denganku saja Chanyeol bermain-main."

Aku berusaha mengendalikan apa yang mereka katakan sebagai rasa cemburu. Kuakui, aku sedang berada dalam tahap menuju kegagalan untuk memegang teguh prinsipku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku bertanya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran karena aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kudengar dan aku lebih tidak percaya karena aku meragukan pendengaranku, kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sesuai dengan dugaanku, lelaki brengsek.

"Cukup Baek." Sela Chanyeol menghentikan.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

Aku tahu resikonya akan seperti ini tapi kenapa saat itu benar-benar terjadi aku tidak bisa menahan respons biologisku yang berlebihan. Maksudku, mataku seketika memanas, dadaku sesak, dan tenggorokanku tercekat tanpa adanya peringatan sedikitpun.

.

Bukankah aku yang kekanakan?

.

Kulihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah.

.

Dia meraih tanganku hanya untuk kuhempaskan tanpa ragu.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan.."

Ucapku pada diri sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat.

Inilah sebabnya aku tidak akan pernah berkencan.

.

Saat aku sudah jatuh cinta,

Itu akan terasa sangat sakit karena aku akan benar-benar jatuh hingga ke dasarnya.

.

.

_**That magic is not here no more**_

_**And I might be okay**_

_**But I'm not fine at all**_

.

.

"Hey, maafkan aku Zi, aku-"

"Maaf melibatkanmu, Baek. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara sekarang."

Kusampirkan tas di pundak sebelum memasukkan semua buku ke dalam loker.

Untungnya, aku tidak perlu repot bolos sekolah karena besok adalah weekend. Kuharap dua hari cukup bagiku untuk kembali berpikir jernih dan melenyapkan perasaan tak berguna ini.

Aku sengaja berjalan memutar menuju gerbang untuk menghindari kelas Chanyeol. Tapi semua itu percuma saat aku menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di sisi gerbang.

Aku terus berjalan mengabaikan sosoknya yang berada dibelakang mengikutiku.

Saat sudah berada di lampu jalan perempatan menuju tempat tinggalku, aku berhenti,

"Jangan mengikutiku."

.

Hanya tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya.

.

Tapi Chanyeol berjalan kedepan kemudian berdiri dihadapanku,"Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan itu sebelumnya dengan Baekhyun,

-dan aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksimu. Maaf."

Pertunjukkan bagus, apa yang ini juga termasuk dari rencana itu? Apakah ini nyata atau hanya akal-akalan kalian saja? Batinku secara sarkasme.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah reaksiku bagus?"

"Zitao, dengar," Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi,"Aku tersiksa, sungguh. Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku, tapi hatimu tidak bisa kusentuh sama sekali. Meski aku menikmatinya, tapi ini tidak cukup,

.

Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik napas dalam. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku,"Pada akhirnya, kau hanya ingin memuaskan egomu, bukan begitu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Balasnya cepat,"Aku hanya ingin mengerti dirimu. Mengetahui semua hal tentangmu. Mengenalmu lebih dalam. Menjalin hubungan secara resmi denganmu. Bukan seperti ini."

"Aku sudah memperingatkan dari awal," Kumohon jangan membuatku berubah pikiran,"Kau tetap tidak akan mengerti meski aku menjelaskannya padamu."

"Aku tidak suka kau meremehkan perasaanku seperti itu, Zitao."

.

Dia menyebut namaku lagi disitu.

.

Aku tahu ini akan menjadi serius jadi kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan ini,

.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bisa kau pergi sekarang?"

.

Kau tidak akan tahu.

.

Saat aku berjalan melewatimu begitu saja, untuk meninggalkanmu, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Bukan hanya kau, Chanyeol. Ini juga sulit untukku.

.

Maafkan aku,

.

Aku hanya ingin menahanmu bersamaku sedikit lebih lama.

.

Karena aku yakin kau akan menyesal setelah mengenalku.

.

Aku takut.

.

Kau juga pergi.

.

Seperti yang mereka semua lakukan padaku.

.

.

_**Ketika kututup kedua kelopak mataku**_

_**Aku tetap bisa melihatmu**_

_**Bahkan ketika semua telah berubah**_

_**Kau masih berdiri di tempat yang sama**_

_**Dengan penampilan yang sama**_

_**Kau terus membuatku menangis**_

.

.

Baekhyun mengirimiku pesan teks.

.

Maafkan aku, Zi. Semua sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saat tahu Chanyeol sepertinya serius denganmu. Tapi dia kesulitan mengambil hatimu. Jadi aku membantunya. Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, 'kan?

.

To: Baekhyun

Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Baek.

.

From: Baekhyun

Kau terlihat bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Kurasa kalian bisa mencobanya. Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu! Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

.

To: Baekhyun

Ya. Aku memaafkanmu.

.

From: Baekhyun

Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di hari senin!

.

Kubuang ponselku ke kasur dan bergegas mandi untuk berangkat kerja.

.

Aku harus mencari uang.

.

Orangtuaku sudah membuangku.

.

Puncaknya terjadi di malam itu.

.

Kakakku yang brengsek berniat memperkosaku dan gagal saat ayahku memergoki kami. Dia akhirnya melimpahkan semua kesalahan dan memfitnahku. Saat itu, aku masih belum sekuat dan seberani sekarang. Mental itu juga yang membuat diriku sebelumnya dibully. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata karena bukti memang menunjukkan bahwa aku lah sang pemerkosa, bukan kakakku.

.

Kakakku selama ini dikenal sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut dimata orangtuaku. Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa kakakku memiliki otak selangkangan. Sedangkan aku, selalu menciptakan masalah di keluargaku dan jarang pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya itu hanya karena aku stres di sekolah. Aku melampiaskannya diluar, termasuk di rumah.

.

Jika sudah begitu, menurutmu ayahku akan percaya padaku? Tentu, dia akan lebih percaya ucapan anaknya yang manis.

.

Ayahku mempercayai setiap ucapan kakakku. Dia menendangku keluar dari rumah dan ibuku hanya bisa menangisi kepergianku tanpa berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

.

Lalu sekarang,

.

Apa kalian sudah mulai paham kenapa aku memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

Yasota update nich yehet!

Ga nyangka chantao masih ada peminatnya.. di ffn lagi, yang sudah sepi begini. Setelah ngeliat ada review, ditambah ada berita rekaman telpon kristao sama sasaeng leak (SENENG WOY TAO NEMPEL TERUS SAMA KRIS DISITU SEKAMAR WOY), langsung aku lanjutin deh ini cerita, moga pada seneng ya

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, foll, fav, dan review Time Lapse! Thanks a lot!

Love y'all


End file.
